Love Is Like Drugs - ft. Schmoyoho (Short Version)
Jon and Schmoyoho come together to create a song. Intro Jon reminds Michael of Schmoyoho about when he used Jon's voice in Titenic. This time, Michael didn't steal from Jon! Jon waves goodbye to his girl. Michael points out that she has bird shit on her. It was probably a fashion statement. Lyrics Being in love is like being on drugs without the potential brain damage. Kisses are crack rocks you don't have to smoke with no life ruining baggage Michael: Where are we? No life ruining baggage. And when we touch (when they touch) Oh when we touch (ah-ah-aah) I can feel it get me high, I can feel that dopamine rush. And when we kiss (when they kiss) Ooh when we kiss (ah-ah-aahh) It satisfies my addiction without making me pass out in a pool of my piss. Being in love is like going flat broke and getting kicked out of college. Michael: Bro where are we though? She's like the dealer who's trying to collect Michael: What's happening and get all the payments she's promised, get all the payments she's promised. And when she speaks (when she speaks) Oh, when she speaks, (ah-ah-aahh) I can feel that chemical reaction make me weep. And when we dance (when they dance) Oh when we dance (ah-ah-ahhh) It's the substance abuse that gets me all the delight without making me start a naked bar fight. When she leaves, I need another fix. So desperate I can only be myself with another hit. Didn't know the side effects would be so bad. Gonna end up in rehab. That means my room when I'm drowning in a pile of cheeto bags. Cheeto bags! Being in love is like being on drugs without the potential of dying. Snuggles are pills that you don't have to buy unless you're that type of client. Unless you're that type of client. And when we touch (when they touch) oh when we touch (ah-ah-aah) I can feel it get me high but I still can't get enough. And when we kiss (when they kiss) Oh when we kiss (ah- ah- aah) It's at least as good as a dank ass joint without making me rob a mom at gunpoint. Being in love is like being on drugs. Ending Jon discusses that his point is that he likes this girl. Michael wonders if that guy flashed them earlier! Jon and Michael sing together. Jon asks for a moment of silence, and yells at Michael for being quiet instead of silence. Actions The first verse features Jon and Michael walking down the street. People begin to run past Jon as the first chorus plays. Suddenly, a flasher reveals himself. In the second verse, Jon shows a bill that reads "You're broke." Jon and Michael become tied up in a shed. Michael gets punched. Jon dances and shows his chest during the chorus. In the third verse, Jon sits alone on a couch. This is followed by another scene of Jon and Michael being tied up. Jon picks up and shakes a bag of cheetos. Jon and Michael are sitting in a cafe. Bubbles are floating around Jon while Michael tries to touch them. Jon puts up a gun to a woman. Category:Other videos Category:Songs Category:Collaboration videos Category:2016 videos